Double-O Duck and Mata Harrier
Double-O Duck and Mata Harrier are two anthropomorphic ducks who form a secret-agent duo. They were created by Dick Kinney and Al Hubbard in the same age when this creative duo of comic artists developed other important characters for Disney comics, such as Fethry Duck and Hard Haid Moe. Double-O Duck's name is a play on "007" (a.k.a. "James Bond") while Mata Harrier's one is an obvious play on "Mata Hari". They appeared for the first time in the story "The Case of the Purloined Pearls", where they fought against agents of the evil organization "BLONK". Then the agents of this organization became the traditional rivals of Double-O Duck and Mata Harrier in their subsequent stories. Most part of their comic stories were created by Brazilian cartoonists. Appearances * That Big Cabbage Field In The Sky ''(1966) * ''The Case of the Purloined Pearls ''(1966) * ''The Missing Hair ''(1966) * ''The Picnic ''(1968) * ''The Case of the Renegade Circus ''(1968) * ''A Brief Case Of The Briefcase ''(1970) * ''The Wrong Channel ''(1970) * ''The Case Of The Weather Switch ''(1970) * ''A Volta De 00-ZÉro ''(1975) * ''A Torre Sinistra ''(1975) * ''A Carruagem Fantasma ''(1975) * ''Qual É A Bronka? ''(1975) * ''O Carromaleão ''(1975) * ''O Sumiço De Lobo ''(1975) * ''Operação Oriente ''(1976) * ''A Epidemia Maluca ''(1976) * ''Mistério No Museu ''(1976) * ''A Bronka Das Selvas ''(1977) * ''No País Dos Feiticeiros ''(1977) * ''Os Patos Do Deserto ''(1977) * ''Esse Agente Dá Pena ''(1977) * ''Quando Os Meios Justificam ''(1979) * ''Bronka À Carioca ''(1979) * ''A Armadilha (1979) * ''O Espião Que Foi Pro Frio ''(1979) * ''Bronka Em Ping Pong ''(1980) * ''O Terrível Dr. Q.I. Mundo E Sua Fumaça De Tal ''(1980) * ''Confusão Em Los Tamales ''(1980) * ''Aí É Que Está O X! ''(1981) * ''A Pomba-Bomba ''(1981) * ''Salve A Selva, Silva! ''(1981) * ''O Envelope ''(1981) * ''Perseguem A Bronka Nas Estrelas ''(1981) * ''De Mãos Dadas Com A Sorte ''(1981) * ''Missão Invisível ''(1981) * ''Um Osso Duro De Remover ''(1982) * ''Mas Dá Uma Bronka... ''(1982) * ''Em Busca Do Caneco ''(1982) * ''O Caso Dos Rubis De Esmeraldas ''(1982) * ''A Fórmula Z ''(1982) * ''Um Gênio No Ginásio ''(1983) * ''Não É Mole Encontrar Dedo-Duro ''(1983) * ''Columbo, O Pombo Agente ''(1983) * ''A Mudança ''(1983) * ''Nem Bronka Conserta O Biquinho! ''(1984) * ''O Expresso De Patópolis ''(1984) * ''O Suspeito Suspenso ''(1984) * ''Mas Que Bronka! ''(1984) * ''O Peixe Graúdo ''(1984) * ''Colete À Prova De Prova ''(1985) * ''Digo Que É Código ''(1985) * ''Operação Maçã ''(1985) * ''Gente, A Capa Faz O Agente? ''(1986) * ''O Rapto Da Hari ''(1986) * ''Segredos De Uma Espiã ''(1987) * ''Dedos-Duros De Mão-Cheia ''(1987) * ''Biquinho... Agente Da Bronka? ''(1987) * ''Princesa Por Uma Noite ''(1988) * ''Uma Organizacão Organizada ''(1988) * ''O Pato E O Rato ''(1990) * ''Things that Go Blonk ''(2013) * ''A Base Secreta ''(2015) See Also * Qu-Qu 7 Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Males Category:Females Category:Ducks Category:Detectives